The One With Joey's Baby
by Radical Child
Summary: Joey meets a girl and she becomes pregnant with his baby. What will he do when his baby is born premature? Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Ellie.  
  
Dedication: To all those babies currently in the hospital because they were born premature.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Joey looked at the ring, then at Rachel.  
"Rachel...I'm sorry but I wasn't proposing. This isn't even my ring..."  
"Oh my god...I am so embarassed," Rachel said and covered her face, with her hand.  
"Don't be..." Joey said and sat next to Rachel. "I found it under Ross's coat...it was Ross's ring.."  
"Oh my god! You mean?"  
"Yes." Joey nodded. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Anything..." Rachel said.  
"Say yes. To Ross, I mean. You both are meant for each other."  
Joey god up and left the room. Just then Ross walked in...  
----------------------------------------  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
  
Joey was sitting on the couch at the Central Perk. He just then saw a pretty girl with blonde hair that went down to her shoulders.  
She was wearing a short, pink leather skirt and a white shirt. A pink leather coat was on the back of her chair.  
Joey walked over to her.  
"Hey...have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked.  
"Um..I don't think so..." the girl answered.  
"Oh well, I'm Joey Triviani..ya know, from Days Of Our Lives?"  
"Oh wow! I love that show! I never miss it. By the way...I am Ellie Carr."  
"Hey! I've heard of you before. Your that famous model!" Joey said.  
"I was that famous model..." Ellie said.  
"So..are you just visiting?"  
"Nope. I am here to stay."  
Joey then saw a newspaper in front of her.  
"Any good news happening today?" he asked.  
"I wouldn't know. I am only intrested in the apartments."  
"Really? Hey, my apartment is open..that is if your intrested."  
"How soon can I move in?" Ellie grinned.  
"As soon as you want!" Joey said, excitedly.  
"How's 4:30? I don't want to spend another day in a hotel."  
"That's fine! I will have the place ready for you."  
"Thanks," Ellie said and kissed Joey on the cheek. She grabbed her jacket and her purse and walked out, leaving Joey all red. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie was in a long-distance relationship with her boyfriend, Shawn. Shawn lived in California.   
She called him everyday. The phone bills were piling up so Ellie got a job at the Central Perk.   
She wasn't a good waitress but her looks made up for it and got her large tips.  
One day Ellie was on the phone when she suddenly slammed it down and ran to her room.  
She stayed in there for three hours so Joey broke the door down. He asked her what was wrong.  
"He dumped me," she replied. "He dumped me for a new model!"  
Joey put his arm around her.  
"You were too good for him anyway."  
"No...he was too good for me..." Ellie sobbed.  
"Any guy would die to have you! Trust me, I know," Joey said.  
Ellie looked at him then smiled.  
"Your trying to seduce me, aren't you?"  
"I'm not trying to seduce you," Joey said.  
"It's working..." Ellie said and leaned over and kissed him.  
------------------------------  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER...  
  
  
Ellie knocked on Monica's door. Monica was wearing a robe.  
"Do you have anymore pepto bismol?" Ellie moaned.  
"Again? That's the third time this week," Monica said. "You should go to the doctor."  
"No..It's probably just a regular virus..."  
"YOU ARE GOING RIGHT NOW AND I AM GOING TO DRIVE YOU! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Monica yelled.  
"I'm going! I'm going!" Ellie said and rushed out the door.  
-------------------------------  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
  
Monica and Ellie came back from the doctor and they were walking down the hall.  
"It's not fair!" Monica screeched.  
"Wow..." Ellie said.  
"Why has everyone had a baby except me? I want a baby!"  
"Pregnant...wow...how did this happen?" 


	3. Chapter 3

It took only half an hour for everyone, except Joey to find out.   
Phoebe was excited at the thought of another baby being around.  
Monica was still upset that she was the only one without a baby.  
Ellie called her parents to tell them the big news.  
"Yes, mother, it's real...no, it is not a doll...no, this isn't a prank call...No, dad, I'm not a hooker!"  
Everyone laughed.  
"No, those aren't my customers...no, I'm not busy...yeah, that's nice dad...yep, goodbye."   
Ellie hung up the phone.  
"Nice parents," Rachel said.  
"They never take me seriously," Ellie muttered.  
"You think that is bad? You should see my parents!" Chandler said.  
"Do they think that your a prostitute too?" Ellie sighed.  
Just then Joey walked in.  
"Hey guys. What are you doing?"  
"Um...we will leave you two alone..." Everyone left the room.  
"Why did they leave?" Joey asked.  
"Um...you may want to sit down..." Ellie said.  
"C'mon. It can't be that bad!"  
--------------------------------  
  
OUTSIDE...  
  
  
"Do you think they are done, yet?" Phoebe asked.  
Just then they heard a crash.  
Everyone ran into the room.  
Joey was sitting on the floor and Ellie was eating an apple.  
"What? I told him that he should sit down!" Ellie stated.  
"Pregnant...wow...may I ask you something?" Joey asked.  
"Sure...what?"  
"How did this happen?" 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, when Joey entered the door of the apartment, he was carrying a bag.  
"What's in the bag?" Ellie asked.  
"Well, on my way home, from work, I saw a baby store and I decided to check it out and I found some cool things!"  
"SHOW ME!" Ellie smiled.  
Joey put his hand in the bag and he pulled out a small blue bear.  
"Oh how cute!" Ellie said and took it. "But what if it's a girl?"  
"I've got it covered," Joey said and pulled out a pink bear.  
"Good thinking!" Ellie said.  
"And I've ordered a pizza."  
"Pizza? But I can't eat pizza. I will get fat!"  
"C'mon El...your skin and bones. You need a little meat. Besides your pregnant and if you continue to eat like a rabbit, the baby might die from starvation and you will die too!"  
Joey actually sounded smart!  
Soon the pizza arrived. Joey picked up a peice and held it out to Ellie.  
"What do ya say, El?" Joey asked.  
Ellie stared at it.  
"Well...if it's for the baby..." Ellie tried a peice. "Wow! That is good! Give me more!"  
Joey laughed.  
-----------------------------  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
  
When Joey came home the next day his whole apartment was clean and Ellie was sitting in the chair, reading the cat in the hat.  
"What happened to my apartment?"   
"I cleaned it!" Ellie said. "I want everything to be perfect for the baby!"  
"Couldn't you have just cleaned one room?" Joey said, his voice was high.  
"Don't be afraid of change!" Ellie said.  
Joey walked into his room and screamed.  
"Why are your clothes in my closet?"  
"Because I am going to sleep in your room from now on! The baby can have my old room! We should start right away on the baby's room. I found out the baby's sex today...so we need to pick up some pink paint!"  
Joey stared at her.  
"You mean...?"  
"YES!" Ellie smiled.  
"I'm gonna have a...?"   
"Yes!"  
"daughter!"  
Joey ran over and kissed Ellie. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie was almost six months pregnant. She still worked at the Central Perk.  
Joey wished that she would stay home and rest but Ellie liked working.  
Joey was sitting on the couch with Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe.   
Rachel was holding Emma and a sparkling wedding ring was visible on her finger.  
Ellie was working. She suddenly noticed a napkin on the floor.  
Ellie tried to bend down to pick it up but her stomach was to big.  
She tried to squat down but she then fell over.  
Joey saw her and ran over to her.  
"El...why are you on the floor?" he asked and helped her up.  
"I saw a napkin on the floor and I tried to pick it up but it was so hard!" she said and then started cried. Her hormones were messed up lately and she was always crying.  
Joey hugged her.   
"It's alright! I will pick it up. You should have asked."   
Joey picked up the napkin and went to throw it away.  
Just then a man walked into the cafe and sat at a table.  
"Waitress! Waitress!" He yelled.  
"I'm coming!" Ellie yelled and waddled over to him.  
"You know how long I have been waiting?" he scolded. "I can have you fired for this!"  
Joey watched nearby incase he had to protect Ellie.  
"I am so sorry! I came as fast as I could! Please don't tell my boss!" she cried.   
"Now get me a coffee!" the guy said.  
"Right away, sir!" Ellie said and rushed away.  
She soon came back with a coffee.  
"Boy! The service sure is slow today!" the guy said, loudly.  
The guy then took the coffee and tipped it over. The coffee poured on the ground.  
"Oops! I made a mess! Clean it up," the guy said.  
Ellie stared at the guy.  
"Don't just stand there and stare! Clean it up before I have you fired!"  
"Right away, sir!" Ellie said, starting to cry. She tried to bend down.  
Joey had enough and he finally walked over to the guy.  
"Jeez, man. Go a little easy on her! Can't you see she is pregnant?"  
"Oh and who are you? Her gaurdian angel?" the guy nagged.  
Ellie stopped and looked at the guy.  
"Stop gawking and get back to work!"  
Tears fell down Ellie's face.  
"Okay man! That's it! Meet me outside! Now!"  
Joey said and walked outside. The guy followed.  
Joey came back with a bloody lip but Ellie saw that the other guy had a bloody nose and a black eye.  
Ellie dabbed Joey's lip with a paper towel.  
"You didn't have to do that for me, Joey..." she said.  
"Hey...anyone who makes my girl cry is asking for trouble."  
"Well I better get back to work..." Ellie said and left.  
A few minutes later she came back.  
"Forget something?" Joey asked.  
"Yes," Ellie said and hugged Joey. "Thank you." 


	6. Chapter 6

When Chandler came home, Monica was wearing a red silk dress.  
The room was dark except for two candles that flickered on the table.   
The table was filled with food. Chandler looked at the food.  
"Lets see..." he said. "Baby carrots, baby back ribs, baby tomatos...Is there something you would like to share?"  
"Well you know how I have been having nausea lately?"  
"How can I forget?" Chandler said.  
"Well," Monica said. "I took a test today and I'm expecting!"  
"The results?" Chandler asked.  
"No, silly! A baby!"  
"That's great!" Chandler said and hugged her. "Now lets eat!"  
Just when Chandler sat down, Ellie came storming in.  
"Ellie, what's wrong?" Monica asked.  
"I'm getting really bad pains in my stomach! Please take me to the hospital."  
"Where is Joey?" Monica asked.  
"He is currently at the Days Of Our Lives set," Ellie replied.  
"Okay. I will take you to the hospital," Monica got up.  
"Hurry!" Ellie said and walked out.  
"What about our romantic dinner?" Chandler asked, feeling left out.  
"We can have it when we come back," Monica answered and walked out.  
"But it will be cold by then!" Chandler yelled and followed her.  
----------------------------------  
  
Everyone came to the hospital when they heard what happened to Ellie.  
However, the couldn't get ahold of Joey.  
When they called the producer had answered.   
They asked him to give Joey the message but Monica suspected he hadn't because Joey would have rushed to the hospital.  
Ellie was sitting on the hospital bed, when there was a knock on her door.  
"Come in!" Ellie yelled.  
Monica, Phoebe, and Chandler came in.   
"How are you doing?" Monica asked.  
"Good..." Ellie said. "Did you get Joey yet?"  
"Not yet," Monica said. "But he will be here soon."  
"I will probably be out in a while anyway," Ellie said.  
"Well, call us if anything happens." Monica turned towards the door when Ellie suddenly gasped.  
"Oh my god! My water broke!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone stopped dead and stared at Ellie.  
"Oh my god! Are you sure?" Monica asked.  
"Either that or I just missed the bathroom!" Ellie replied.  
"Maybe we should get the doctor," Chandler said.  
"I'll get him!" Phoebe said and left.  
"Did you get Joey, yet? I don't want him to miss the birht!"  
"He will be coming soon," Monica replied.  
Just then the doctor came in.  
"We will have to take you to the delivery room."  
"I can't, yet!" Ellie cried. "Joey isn't here yet!"  
"I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do..." the doctor said.  
-----------------------  
Monica walked back and forth and Phoebe watched her.  
They then saw the doctor walk by and Monica ran up to him.  
"Yes," the doctor said. "She is in the premature room."  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked.  
"A girl," the doctor replied.  
Then Joey ran in and knocked into Chandler.  
"Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" he asked, grabbing Chandler.  
"She is in the premature room..." Monica said. "By the way..."  
Joey ran out.  
"It's a girl..." Monica said.  
-----------------------  
Joey ran to the premature room.   
He saw Ellie standing infront of a tank.  
Joey walked in and stood next to her.   
On the tank there was a small sign that said Erin Tribbiani.  
He leaned in for a better look and saw a tiny baby inside.  
Ellie turned around.  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I tried everything I could but she came out!"  
"It will be alright," Joey said and hugged her.  
Joey then let go and looked at his daughter again.  
He watched his helpless daughter and vowed to love her no matter what happened.  
"I promise," he whispered. "Everything will be alright." 


	8. Chapter 8

The girls stood around the tank and watched the premature baby.  
Joey couldn't stand watching his beautiful daughter so helpless.  
Chandler and Ross went to try and cheer him up.  
Ellie asked to hold Erin and a nurse came and took the baby out.  
She held her daughter, tight.  
"God...she looks so helpless," Ellie muttered.   
"What kind of person am I? I can't even carry a baby for 9 months!"  
"It's not your fault! Sometimes things happen," Monica said.  
"But it is my fault! God is probably punishing me for something I did!"  
"Can I hold her?" Rachel asked.  
"Sure," Ellie said and handed Erin to Rachel.  
"Hey baby," Rachel said.   
"Your a pretty one, aren't you? I can tell you will be a strong woman someday!"  
"OO! Me next!" Phoebe said.   
Rachel gave the baby to Phoebe.  
"I have a song for you," Phoebe said and cleared her throat.  
"Hey baby! How are you today? You were eager to join us so you came out early!"  
Erin squirmed a bit.  
"OO! She liked it!" Phoebe exclaimed and Ellie smiled at her.  
Monica took Erin from Phoebe.  
"Hey Erin," she said and touched the baby's hand.   
Erin grabbed Monica's finger.   
"My what a grip you have! I think you are stronger then your letting on!"  
Monica gave Erin back to her mother.  
"I know I can't give you fancy things," Ellie said.  
"But I promise you that I can give you all the love in the world..."  
Ellie gave Erin back to the nurse.  
"And thats something to look forward to..." Ellie whispered.  
-------------------------  
A Few Weeks Later...  
  
Joey held Erin in his arms.  
"Hey Erin! Today will be your first day out in the world," Joey said.  
"It can be scary at times but stick with me kid and I will protect you..."  
Erin yawned and looked at Joey.  
Joey felt his heart melt.  
For the first time he felt like a real father.  
Ellie walked up to Joey.  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
"Yep," he said and looked at Erin. "We're ready..."  
As they walked past the premature room,   
Joey made a prayer for all the babies who had to be in there.  
He then walked with his new daughter, past the hospital doors, into the world. 


End file.
